Union of Everett
The Union of Everett or Everett (abbr. UE, EV or UoE) is a nation located in eastern North America and the Caribbean. It is made up of the eastern half of the former United States of America, Canada and Mexico, Haiti, Belize and Puerto Rico and its western territories include Alaska and Hawaii. Everett has a land area of 3.1 million square miles, containing 40 states and one autonomous administrative zone. Everett has a population of over 252 million citizens. The capital city is Everett City, located in the state of New York. Its current President is Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer, who leads a Councilist Democracy form of government. History Native Americans The first people to live and rule the land currently known as Everett were native American tribes. The most notable are the Iroquois nations that ruled much of what is now New England, New York and sections of Ontario and Quebec. The native Americans lived in peace and ruled these areas until 1492 when European explorers landed on American shores. From that point on much oppression and war broke out against the native tribes. The Union of Everett is the first nation to openly accept the fact that the Vikings first discovered the Americas and not Christopher Columbus, although, neither discoverer is celebrated. In 2005, President Spencer ordered the permanent cancellation of Columbus Day and had it replaced with Native American Heritage Day. The Department of Education has programs for schools to promote the learning of native American languages. Colonization Since 1492, many explorers and colonists flooded the Americas and began colonizing the land. On April 2, 1513, Spanish conquistador Juan Ponce de León landed on what he called "La Florida"—the first documented European arrival on what would become the U.S. mainland. Spanish settlements in the region were followed by ones in the present-day southwestern United States that drew thousands through Mexico. French fur traders established outposts of New France around the Great Lakes; France eventually claimed much of the North American interior, down to the Gulf of Mexico. The first successful English settlements were the Virginia Colony in Jamestown in 1607 and the Pilgrims' Plymouth Colony in 1620. The 1628 chartering of the Massachusetts Bay Colony resulted in a wave of migration; by 1634, New England had been settled by some 10,000 Puritans. By the turn of the century, African slaves were becoming the primary source of bonded labor. With the 1729 division of the Carolinas and the 1732 colonization of Georgia, the thirteen British colonies that would become the United States of America were established. All had local governments with elections open to most free men, with a growing devotion to the ancient rights of Englishmen and a sense of self-government stimulating support for republicanism. All legalized the African slave trade. With high birth rates, low death rates, and steady immigration, the colonial population grew rapidly. Excluding the Native Americans, who were being displaced, those thirteen colonies had a population of 2.6 million in 1770, about one-third that of Britain; nearly one in five Americans were black slaves. Though subject to British taxation, the American colonials had no representation in the Parliament of Great Britain. The United States of America Tensions between American colonials and the British during the revolutionary period of the 1760s and early 1770s led to the American Revolutionary War, fought from 1775 through 1781. On June 14, 1775, the Continental Congress, convening in Philadelphia, established a Continental Army under the command of George Washington. Proclaiming that "all men are created equal" and endowed with "certain unalienable Rights," the Congress adopted the Declaration of Independence, drafted largely by Thomas Jefferson, on July 4, 1776. That date is now celebrated annually as America's Independence Day. In 1777, the Articles of Confederation established a weak federal government that operated until 1789. After the British defeat by American forces assisted by the French, Great Britain recognized the independence of the United States and the states' sovereignty over American territory west to the Mississippi River. A constitutional convention was organized in 1787 by those wishing to establish a strong national government, with powers of taxation. The United States Constitution was ratified in 1788, and the new republic's first Senate, House of Representatives, and president George Washington took office in 1789. The Bill of Rights, forbidding federal restriction of personal freedoms and guaranteeing a range of legal protections, was adopted in 1791. Americans' eagerness to expand westward prompted a long series of Indian Wars and an Indian removal policy that stripped the native peoples of their land. The Louisiana Purchase of French-claimed territory under President Thomas Jefferson in 1803 almost doubled the nation's size. The War of 1812, declared against Britain over various grievances and fought to a draw, strengthened U.S. nationalism. A series of U.S. military incursions into Florida led Spain to cede it and other Gulf Coast territory in 1819. The United States annexed the Republic of Texas in 1845. The concept of Manifest Destiny was popularized during this time. The 1846 Oregon Treaty with Britain led to U.S. control of the present-day American Northwest. The U.S. victory in the Mexican-American War resulted in the 1848 cession of California and much of the present-day American Southwest. Tensions between slave and free states mounted with arguments over the relationship between the state and federal governments, as well as violent conflicts over the spread of slavery into new states. Abraham Lincoln, candidate of the largely antislavery Republican Party, was elected president in 1860. Before he took office, seven slave states declared their secession—which the federal government maintained was illegal—and formed the Confederate States of America. With the Confederate attack upon Fort Sumter, the American Civil War began and four more slave states joined the Confederacy. Lincoln's Emancipation Proclamation committed the Union to ending slavery. Following the Union victory in 1865, three amendments to the U.S. Constitution ensured freedom for the nearly four million African Americans who had been slaves, made them citizens, and gave them voting rights. The war and its resolution led to a substantial increase in federal power. The 1867 Alaska purchase from Russia completed the country's mainland expansion. The Wounded Knee massacre in 1890 was the last major armed conflict of the Indian Wars. In 1893, the indigenous monarchy of the Pacific Kingdom of Hawaii was overthrown in a coup led by American residents; the United States annexed the archipelago in 1898. At the outbreak of World War I in 1914, the United States remained neutral. Most Americans sympathized with the British and French, although many opposed intervention. In 1917, the United States joined the Allies, turning the tide against the Central Powers. In 1920, the women's rights movement won passage of a constitutional amendment granting women's suffrage. The prosperity of the Roaring Twenties ended with the Wall Street Crash of 1929 that triggered the Great Depression. After his election as president in 1932, Franklin D. Roosevelt responded with the New Deal, a range of policies increasing government intervention in the economy. The Dust Bowl of the mid-1930s impoverished many farming communities and spurred a new wave of western migration. The United States, effectively neutral during World War II's early stages after Nazi Germany's invasion of Poland in September 1939, began supplying material to the Allies in March 1941 through the Lend-Lease program. On December 7, 1941, the United States joined the Allies against the Axis powers after a surprise attack on Pearl Harbor by Japan. The United States, having developed the first nuclear weapons, used them on the Japanese cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki in August. Japan surrendered on September 2, ending the war. The United States and Soviet Union jockeyed for power after World War II during the Cold War, dominating the military affairs of Europe through NATO and the Warsaw Pact. The United States promoted liberal democracy and capitalism, while the Soviet Union promoted communism and a centrally planned economy. Both supported dictatorships and engaged in proxy wars. The 1961 Soviet launch of the first manned spaceflight prompted President John F. Kennedy's call for the United States to be first to land "a man on the moon," achieved in 1969. Kennedy also faced a tense nuclear showdown with Soviet forces in Cuba. Meanwhile, the United States experienced sustained economic expansion. A growing civil rights movement, led by African Americans such as Rosa Parks and Martin Luther King, Jr., fought segregation and discrimination. Following Kennedy's assassination in 1963, the Civil Rights Act of 1964 and Voting Rights Act of 1965 were passed under President Lyndon B. Johnson. Johnson and his successor, Richard Nixon, expanded a proxy war in Southeast Asia into the unsuccessful Vietnam War. The subsequent Soviet collapse ended the Cold War. The leadership role taken by the United States and its allies in the UN–sanctioned Gulf War, under President George H. W. Bush, and the Yugoslav wars, under President Bill Clinton, helped to preserve its position as a superpower. On September 11, 2001, al-Qaeda terrorists struck the World Trade Center in New York City and The Pentagon near Washington, D.C., killing nearly three thousand people. In response, President Bush launched the War on Terrorism. In late 2001, U.S. forces led an invasion of Afghanistan, removing the Taliban government and al-Qaeda training camps. Taliban insurgents continue to fight a guerrilla war. In 2002, the Bush administration began to press for regime change in Iraq on controversial grounds. Lacking the support of NATO or an explicit UN mandate for military intervention, Bush organized a Coalition of the Willing; coalition forces preemptively invaded Iraq in 2003, removing dictator and former U.S. ally Saddam Hussein. The Union of Everett Formation On July 4, 2003, Everett declared independence from the United States in a peaceful agreement between Everett, the United States and the United Nations. Fifteen states were part of the new union. As time progressed and Everett grew stronger as a nation than the United States, more states seceded and joined the Union of Everett. Everett was first formed in late 2002 when government corruption within the United States began to peak. State governors were called together by a young political genius and discussions were held, based on the idea of forming a new nation. The State of New York was the first state to agree to the resulting plan and soon other states followed suit. When word got out that fifteen states were preparing to leave the United States, there were mass marches in support of the movement. In May 2003, the United States and the new union discussed the issue, with the United Nations acting as a mediator to keep the peace. With evidence provided that America's corrupted ideals were good cause for secession in the declared Independence Declaration, the United States had no choice but to let Everett become its own independent nation. On July 4, 2003, the Union of Everett announced its independence. Within months, more states joined the new nation as the United States began to collapse, economically, politically and as a result of uprisings, restrictions on civil rights such as free speech and protest rights. Everetti scientists discovered a way of creating gold from metals such as copper, iron, calcium and nickel by borrowing protons and adding them to other minerals to create gold. With this new source of gold, the Everetti government began many projects to repair the damage caused by the old government. The national debt was paid off completely over a period of several years, while a large portion of debts were refused to be paid and the government claimed they were responsible to be paid by the United States and not Everett. Taxes were reduced on low and middle income taxpayers, business taxes reduced and several vital civil rights were passed and or reinforced. More states joined the Union and demanded liberty from the United States. By mid 2005, every state east of the Mississippi River was Everetti territory and with the secession of the District of Columbia to the Union of Everett in mid 2005, the United States federal government was forced to move to Sacramento, California. Louisiana joined the Union of Everett in early 2006 after becoming tired of the United States not providing aid for hurricane Katrina. Louisiana broke away and joined Everett and was immediately given substantial aid by the new nation. In 2006 riots began in Mexico as Mexican citizens wanted an end to Mexican government corruption, a growing drug war crisis, drug Cartel violence and economic problems. Things quickly escalated when five Mexican provinces demanded to secede from Mexico. The Union of Everett offered support and in agreement with the former Mexican states, they were annexed. Mexico's government attempted to keep control of the seceding states but failed when Mexico could hardly control its armed forces who lived in the ceding states. Mexico gave up the five states and they joined the Union of Everett and became the states of Maya Coast and Yucatan. In mid 2006, Quebec, New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, Prince Edward Island and Newfoundland & Labrador seceded from Canada because of a disagreement and general upset among the population in regards to Prime Minister Stephen Harper. The five provinces declared secession and joined the Union of Everett. To keep the peace, Everett paid the Canadian government partial reparations for any possible damages caused by the secession of the five provinces. Ontario became a sixth and final state to join Everett, forcing the Canadian government to move from Ottawa to Edmonton. Prince Edward Island was merged into Nova Scotia and the province of Newfoundland & Labrador was divided into the states of Newfoundland and Labrador. Labrador's northern Inuit population was also provided autonomy and became the autonomous zone of Nunatsiavut. Outbreaks of violence in Haiti in mid 2007 hit a peak and sent the country into civil war. Everett's President was contacted by the government of Haiti, pleading for aid. Haiti decided to surrender itself to the control of Everett and allow the Everetti military to come in and clean up the disaster area. Haiti became the 37th state of Everett following a four month long war against rebels. During the same time, Puerto Rico declared the revoking of its status as a U.S. territory and joined the Union of Everett, becoming the 36th state. Towards the end of 2008, the American state of Minnesota began to break out rumors of secession to Everett. The Minnesota government did not state any official stance on the rumors and some officials claimed the rumors were simply rumors and not true. Militias have stated their support for a secession. Rumors have calmed since the election of President Obama. Minnesota militias and separatists began urging for secession into Everett again after various scare rumors that the Obama administration was going to target the 2nd Amendment. In agreement with the United States, Minnesota would secede into Everett on March 1st, 2010. Hawaii announced secession to Everett and would join Minnesota on March 1st to become the 38th and 39th states. Alaska fell under the control of the Union of Everett and later became an autonomous region led by a smaller government under an Alaskan Governor. On June 1st, 2012, Alaska voted to join the country, becoming the 40th state. In August of 2013, the U.S. state of Colorado split into two states, creating the U.S. state of North Colorado, which would later secede to the Union of Everett in November as a result of aggression from the United States federal government and Colorado state government. North Colorado would officially become an autonomous territory of the Union in November. Foreign Policies & War Throughout its history since formation, the Union of Everett President found it important to maintain a presence of continue power of America and redeployed its military forces in 2006 and 2007 after a full withdrawal and reorganization in 2003 and 2004. Everetti forces declared war on Afghanistan in 2006 with the intent to capture or kill Osama bin Laden and destroy Al Qaeda. At the same time, Everett discussed with Iraqi separatists in Iraq who grew tired of U.S. presence and ongoing warring between terrorists and Jihadists an the U.S. and coalition. With the support the Union of Everett and its redeveloped Marine Corps, Navy and Air Force, northern Iraq declared official independence from the southern half, where most ongoing combat continued and U.S. forces were based. Declaring the nation of Iraqistan and support by the Union of Everett, the new Iraqi state purged coalition forces and jihadist terrorists from the territory. After several incidents of catching Iranians supporting insurgents and Al Qaeda in both Iraq and Iraqistan, Everett and Iraqistan agreed to end the ongoing insurgency by declaring war on Iran and Syria, who both supported, funded and provided arms to insurgents. For several months in 2007, the Iraqistan War broke out and Iran, Syria and later Lebanon were defeated. The notorious Iranian dictator, Mahmoud Ahmadinejad, eventually surrendered, bringing an end to the war. Iraqistan demanded the U.S. and coalition leave Iraqi territory and annexed southern Iraq and later occupying and then annexing Syria and the western third of Iran. The defeat of Lebanon's Hezbollah leadership, which had held hostage the nation from its own government, led to the annexing of Lebanon by Israel, which formed the Federal State of Israel, led by newly elected President, Naomi Yasmin Ivry, who became a strong supporter and ally of Everetti President Kaitlyn Spencer. The Union of Everett also supported Israel and worked along side the nation in combating terrorism including Hamas and Hezbollah. In 2009, the Union of Everett and Israeli allies declared war on Gaza Strip with the intent to destroy Hamas and liberate Gaza from the terrorist organization. Following the defeat of Hamas, Israel aided in the formation of the independent Palestinian Republic. At the same time, the Union of Everett formed with Israel and later Iraqistan, India and Taiwan, the Security Alliance, who declared in their charter to combat terrorism across the globe with the intent to bring an end to terrorist acts and defend the lives of innocent civilians. At the same time, the Union of Everett declared war on Somalia following an attempted ship hijacking by Somalian pirates. Everett for the first time deployed its Navy in full scale and blockaded Islamist militant held Somalia and Somaliland separatist zone and launched a Naval and aerial campaign to kill off pirates and their hideouts. President Spencer also established close ties with the Russian Federation, forming an alliance between the superpowers to try and repair American-Russian relations. Everett has also made long strides in negotiating with Cuba to warm relations and repealed U.S. laws that restricted trade and travel to Cuba. Everett has also strengthened ties between Americans (in Everett) and the Caribbean Community (CARICOM) and South America, including Venezuela. Government The Union of Everett government is a Councilist Democracy. Councilism is a form of Democratic government in which officials for each executive branch department are elected by the people. Each of the federal government candidates are elected, through a national vote in which all registered voters ages 16 or older may participate in. The federal government is made up by two primary federal branches, the Executive and the Judicial. Annually, the federal government and the joint state governments and territorial representatives meet at a large national meeting known as the Federal Assembly of States. An elected official can be impeached at any time by the people through a national vote. The impeachment process is enforced and run through the federal Judicial system. The President, and any other elected official, may legally be impeached from office on charges of Treason, Criminal Acts (such as murder, sex offenses, financial crimes, violent criminal actions, frauds and other Felonies), Violation of Constitutional Sovereignty (ie: Suspending the Constitution, Unlawful Martial law), Impairment (mental or psychological disorder affecting ability to lead or unlawful addiction to alcohol or narcotics), Violation of International War Crimes codes (Genocide, Bio/Chem Weapons, Nuclear/WMD attacks on civilian populous, etc) among other possible issues in which a President or other official may be removed from office. An elected official is also removed from office when significantly injured (will no longer be capable of performing duties), killed or dies in office, voluntary resignation and temporary step downs during times of crisis. Political lobbying is illegal in the Union of Everett. Lobbying under federal Executive Order #2: Political Sabotage statute defines it as the act of bribing, soliciting or other an elected official of government with monetary support in exchange for specific reactions when deciding and voting on laws and legislation, which unfairly and unlawfully effects the Democratic processes. The lobbying laws include that for-profit organizations such as corporate businesses, are not legally allowed to lobby or support an elected official as according the federal Executive Order #2, corporate businesses and for-profit organizations are not recognized as legal registered individual citizen voters or individual persons. Executive Branch The Executive Branch of the Federal Government is made up by the Advisory Council, which represent the needs and issues of the people as part of each Department's jurisdiction and the President of the country, who maintains varied powers. The Advisory Council and the President of the Union of Everett, are elected individually by the people to an unlimited number of 10 year terms. The Secretary of Defense, also plays the role of Vice President, who works closely with the President in vital matters in defense, homeland security, disaster response and military issues. The Council and the President review the needs of the nation and propose or bring up proposed legislative bills submitted by Council members, the President him/herself, state governors or state government assemblymen, national interests groups, businesses and even individual non-government citizens who simply wish to help make a change in the government. Functioning like a smaller legislative branch, the Advisory Council and the President read, review and discuss or debate the legislation proposed which is then passed on to the President to sign into law or veto (deny the law's passage). Outside of working on national legislation and policy, federal Advisory executives, known as Secretaries, lead and direct each of the federal Departments which regulate the various government systems, agencies and organizations. Judicial The federal Judiciary is the second federal level branch of government which is made up by the Supreme Court of the Union of Everett. Led in the capital by nine Justices who are elected into the office of federal Supreme Court Justice, the Judicial branch ensures that legislation passed by the Executive branch abides by Constitutional law. The federal Judiciary also rules over national court cases and may interpret law and statutes. Justices have the power to veto or overrule an Executive passed law before it goes into effect. They also have the authority to preside over matters of elected official impeachment, including cases against their own Justices, although impeachment is officially enforced by vote of the people. The federal Supreme Court has the authority to overrule all lower courts' decisions during appeals and other cases. The Justices of the Supreme Court are kept in check and balance by Constitutional law and the Sovereign Supreme Statutes of the Union of Everett which guard and ensure supreme security of the rights of the citizens of the nation. Justices are required to abide by these laws which include the sovereign human rights to Life, Liberty, Equality, Justice, Happiness, Property, Privacy, the rights of Free Expression and Self Determination (Right to Choice). Justices are not authorized to utilize religious laws and foreign law except international law to decide over cases. The Judiciary of the nine Supreme Court Justices are designated federal survivors who in times of crisis and Continuity of Government, are legally the next in line of succession to leadership of the nation in the event of the complete loss of the Executive Advisory Council and the President. The Judiciary is authorized to maintain that role until national Democratic and free elections can be held. Federal Assembly of States The Federal Assembly of States is a meeting of all national government officials each year during the State of the Union address. On July 5th each year, the President, Advisory Council, Supreme Court Judicial Justices, the Governors of each state, representatives of non-state territories, military command and top brass and other special invites meet for the President's national State of the Union speech. This is followed into July 6th and sometimes into July 7th in which significant national policy, changes or Amendments to the Constitution, changes in major foreign policy and other major and controversial legislation is reviewed, debated and voted on. Each attending elected official has a vote on the legislation which in turn, the Judiciary Justices and the President of the Union of Everett can jointly sign into law. Like any other legislative process, the President has the authority to veto law and if overruled by two thirds of the attending elected officials, like the former United States Congress and Senate, the Judiciary has the authority to overrule the two thirds override in support of the President's initial veto decision, if the Judiciary agrees the law is unconstitutional. State & Territorial Government While the Union of Everett is led by the national federal government, the country is divided into 40 individual states and one special territory. Each of the 40 states are led by the lesser state government with the authority and jurisdiction over the state territories and on matters not under direct jurisdiction of the federal government. Each state is led by a Governor, who is elected into his or her office for varied state decided terms. Similar to a Vice President, the Governor is supported by the Lieutenant Governor. Each state maintains their own state level Congresses, known as state Assemblies which many are divided between a State House of Representatives and a State Senate. Each state representative is also elected to their positions by the people for a number of terms as decided by the state. Like any legislative body, the State House and Senates decide on state level legislation which is passed to the Governor to either sign into state law or veto. Each state also maintains a Judicial branch, known as the Supreme Court of the State, led by their Justices, who according the federal electoral statutes, must be elected into their positions by the people, rather than appointed by the Governor. Each state has general jurisdiction of its state level, county and local (municipal) law enforcement forces, state welfare programs, schools, state and county government centers and state departments and state taxes. The states have the rights and jurisdiction to pass state level criminal penal codes and regulate state prisons and county jails. The government has the authority to maintain a state police force which has authority and jurisdiction throughout the entire state. During times of crisis, Governors have the authority to declare states of emergency and call in for aid from the federal government to fund rebuilding processes after a disaster. Each state government has authority to maintain and regulate its registered HDS personnel and has the right to call in military forces during times of crisis but does not have the supreme authority to command engagements with violent force without federal authorization from the President and Department of Defense. All state governments maintain a state air security service, similar to the former United States Air National Guard, in which trained pilots and military pilots have access to defensive military aircraft and Strategic Defense systems such as SDI turrets. Territories, unlike states, have additional rights and powers due to their autonomous statuses. They may maintain a full state national guard force and have stronger authority and jurisdiction in criminal investigations and court cases, taxing and law and legislation passage. According to the Union of Everett Declaration of Independence and the Treaty of Unity, states and autonomous territories have the rights of lawful secession. Culture The Union of Everett contains over 252 million citizens as of January 1, 2012. The official languages of Everett are English, Spanish and French. French is mostly spoken in Haiti and Quebec states while Spanish is spoken in Puerto Rico and the states of Yucatan and Maya Coast. Everett also officially recognizes multiple native American languages including Inuit and Hawai'ian language. There are hundreds of various religions and beliefs though the most common is Christianity. Everett is a free Democratic nation in which every citizen has the right to exist and do as they wish. Discrimination is generally illegal in the Union of Everett and groups such as the Ku Klux Klan and Aryan Nation, among others have declined significantly over time. Everett allows the death penalty in all states and such measures have become frequent to try and eliminate crime. Crime rates in the country are extremely low due to a variety of factors. Everett allows full equal rights to all people, which includes gay marriage, transgender rights, work place discrimination laws, women's employment rights and school discrimination laws. Stem cell research is completely legal and encouraged and funded by the government. Abortion is a partial matter as laws state that women over 18 with the exception of those who were raped, cannot have abortions. As defined in Everetti law, an abortion is the eradication of a fetus over six weeks old. In the justice system, people are innocent until proven guilty. Nearly half of the nation's adult population owns a firearm of some kind. Firearms are completely legal for those 18 and older. Firearms and gun ownership are significant cultural icons. 90% of the nation's population uses computers and 100% of those users use the internet. Two thirds of the nation own or drive a car. Sports are a major interest among citizens and the most popular include football, basketball, baseball, soccer and hockey. Major national past times include sports, activism, politics, religion, consumerism (shopping) and interactive television, reality vote-in shows such as American Idol. Music and media are also major parts of Everetti culture, with in recent years a major rise in Everetti based Hollywood industry with many notable blockbuster movies and popular musicians. Religion The Union of Everett is officially a secular nation, meaning church and state are completely separated with religion not allowed to have any control or bearing over government activities and decisions. The First Amendment of the Constitution though, established the right and freedom of religion, allowing people to worship and believe in any religion. 75% of citizens in the Union of Everett identify as religious and 25% identify as atheist, agnostic or anti-religion. Since the formation of Everett, religious numbers have fallen from 89% to 75%. It is expected to fall to 64% by 2020 and projected to reach 50% by 2030. The currently largest religious belief in the nation is Christianity, followed by atheism and non-belief. Other notable religions include Judaism, Hinduism, Buddhism, Islam, Voodoo and Unitarianism. Holidays And Events Celebratory Months *Black History Month (February) *American Heart Month (February) *National Nutrition Month (March) *Cancer Control Month (April) *Child Abuse Prevention Month (April) *LGBT Pride Month (June) *National Hispanic Heritage Month (September/October) *Native American Heritage Month (October) *Breast Cancer Awareness Month (October) Interesting Facts About Everett *Everettis drive on the right side of the road. *Everett uses both "miles per hour (MPH)" and "kilometers per hour (KPH)" on speed limit signs. *1 in 75 school teachers are armed with a hand gun or self defense tool. *Everett has the youngest Presidential age limit of any North American nation. Persons as young as 21 years old may run for President. *President Kaitlyn Spencer is the youngest, first Atheist, female, and first homosexual President in Everetti/American history. *80% of citizens aged ten or older own a computer. **100% of computer owners use the internet. *62% of citizens aged 16 or older drive a car. *49% of citizens aged 18 or older own a firearm. *Everett has the highest death penalty rate of any country. Largest Cities Economy The Union of Everett form of currency is referred to as the Dollar. The Everetti Dollar is one of the most expensive currencies in the world. Everett also has one of the strongest economies. Everett has no national debt, which was paid off by 2007. After paying off the national debt, the Everetti President ordered the shutdown of the Federal Reserve System. The current Federal Reserve and minting centers are regulated and owned by the Department of the Treasury. The Everetti GDP is estimated for 2013 at $11.73 trillion dollars. Everett's monetary system is backed up by gold reserves as well as stores of Rhodium, Silver and Platinum. The majority of Everett's gold system is stored on reserve. $1.5 trillion dollars in paper and coin currency is in circulation. Paper printed currency comes in $1, $5, $10, $20, $50, $100 and less often $500 bills. Coin currency is also minted which includes 5, 10 and 25 cent coins and less often 50 cent and $1 coins. The Union of Everett's economy is heavily based on technology exports including electronics, home productions, vehicles, military/defense/aerospace technology, robotics and droid tech, software and programming and medical technologies. Everett also exports foods such as fruits and grains and chemicals such as oil and oil products and natural resources such as timber, coal, silver and other metals. Construction industry is also a large industry including shipbuilding and infrastructure development. Everett imports various products such as foods, oil, electronics technologies, military/defense/aerospace products, medical supplies and medicinal products, home and civilian goods, timber, metals including precious metals and vehicles. Stocks in varied industry and business in the country are traded at three stock exchanges in the nation. Primarily, in the New York City, the New York Stock Exchange (NYSE) is used. In Toronto, the former Canadian stock market, the Toronto Stock Exchange (TSE) functions as a lesser market. Chicago also possesses a lesser market, the Chicago Stock Exchange (CHX). Taxes Taxes in Everett are set at five different amounts. The 'poor class' is not taxed at all. The low class is taxed 7% of their income. The middle class is taxed 15% of their income. The high class is taxed 40% of their income and the ultra class is taxed 60% and 80% of their income. Poor citizens make less than $20,000 per year. Ultra class citizens make over $1,000,000 per year and are split into two types. Ultra class A citizens are taxed 45% of their income. These citizens consist of hard working officials, CEOs, inventors, business officials and others. Ultra class B citizens are taxed 55% of their income. These citizens consist of luxury careers such as actors, actresses, singers, bands, rappers, movie stars and sports stars. Environment The Union of Everett maintains a strict environmental policy. Environmental issues and regulations are enforced under the jurisdiction of the executive federal branch of the Department of the Environment. The Environment Department maintains national standards for pollution emissions, regulates the national park reserves, protection of endangered species and its primary law enforcement agency is the National Park Ranger Service, under the jurisdiction of the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA). Overall, the Union of Everett national average rate of pollution is low, based on the total average of all territories. In urban areas, the average pollution rate is rated as moderately-low on the average day. Modernized metro areas such as Everett City, Avaris and several key major cities have undergone or are undergoing environmental modernization programs to reduce smog created by motor vehicles and often utilize public transit which are powered with clean energies such as Hydro-Electric-Solar technology, solar power, hybrid gas/electric and fully rechargeable electric vehicles. Many buses and taxi services in cities such as Everett City and New York City, utilize fleets of fully clean energy transit. Smog emissions and pollution rates in urban areas have reduced significantly since 2009. Power utilities in the Union of Everett are powered by nearly 100% clean or renewable energies. Fusion power accounts for nearly 65% of power sources in the country followed by a mix of Hydro-powered dams (8%), windmill farms (1%), solar power centers (10%) and clean coal facilities (15%). Water sources are rated in most of the country as safe drinking water. In developed areas of suburban and urban areas, drinking water sources are treated with water treatment processing plants, fed from a majority of water reservoirs. These water sources from rivers, reservoirs, lakes and melting glacial ice and deep water sources under the ground account for nearly 75% of drinking and fresh water access. To counter potential future droughts, the country has invested in the construction of sea water desalination treatment plants, which take salty ocean water and process the salts out of the water to create fresh drinking sources. This accounts for about 25% of water sources. Garbage disposal has come a long way. Recycling technologies is funded by the government and recycling of metals, glass, rubbers, plastics, papers and wood trash, styrofoams and other packing materials, are all recyclable garbage. Recycling is available to nearly 65% of the nation's communities. The Union of Everett disposes of nearly half of its garbage through recycling processes. Un-recyclable garbage is disposed in two other manners. Food wastes and naturally decomposable items are often sent to composting landfills which is generally processed in the agricultural industry to create fertilizers. Items completely unable to be recycled are disposed in incineration facilities where garbage is burned into ashes. A lot of incinerator centers use fire and cremation methods to destroy trash although fusion plasma incineration has become a new technology. Fusion power generated superheated plasma incinerators are used in several locations to vaporize trash. Education The Union of Everett maintains a high grade of education services. Some of the most famous and notable Universities and colleges can be found in the country including Harvard, MIT, Yale, Cornell, Columbia, Brown and Princeton Universities. Recently established also is the Federal University of the Union of Everett, a national federal campus which focuses on specific majors. Everett's educational statistics have improved since independence as Department of Education regulations have shifted. Approximately 99.4% of Everetti's are literate. Large amounts of funding to boost education in the acquired states of Haiti, Yucatan and Maya Coast has risen literacy rates in those southern regions of the country. The introduction of school law enforcement is many schools, especially in urban areas have worked to reduce school gang violence and create an atmosphere better for learning. Re-enacting of former laws regulating schools power to punish students have been passed, authorizing stricter and stronger displays of force with students in schools where violence and disobedience is notably rampant. Heavy anti-gang and anti-drug programs in schools focus on swaying students and youths from becoming involved in gangs and drug use. Often methods of shock and awe tactics to scare students from becoming involved in dangerous life styles are utilized. School health programs are mandatory classes for Middle and High school students which includes teaching focusing on sexually transmitted diseases, tobacco use, narcotics dangers and alcohol abuse. Health classes also often focus on gang violence. All public schools in the country have a minimum of one legal police officer who secures the school and participates in these health lessons during various special assemblies. The average IQ of high school graduates in Everett is about 111. Those who failed to pass and later got GED degree average lower and are more susceptible to poor standard of living and eventual involvement in criminal activity or dangerous behaviors. The government programs also try to focus on students in Elementary school, where students are most impressionable and focus primarily on vital knowledge which will greatly boost their ability to stay in school and get good grades as they age. College attendance has seen a rise in recent years. An estimated 40% of Everettis have achieved degrees in college higher education. This is up from 34% in 2006. Trends are estimated to continue a rise in college attendees as higher education has become far more affordable, standard of living has become less costly, allowing those who are too poor to afford college to be capable of acquiring a high education and online and digital college programs are recognized by the federal government as any real life attendance at a college acquired degree. Online college majors and minors allow those who cannot afford to attend a college, the ability to get an equivalent degree in various majors. Technology The Union of Everett is one of the most advanced nations on Earth when it comes to technology development and usage. Possessing several major and notable global leaders in technological development include aerospace giants Boeing, Lockheed Martin, Raytheon and Armor Militant, defense industry giants General Dynamics and Northrup Grumman, automotive manufacturers such as Ford, GM, Avalon and Chrysler, computer technology leaders such as Quantum Inc. computers, hardware and software, Raytheon radar systems, energy giants such as General Electric among others, the Union of Everett since formation has worked to update and modernize the nation's technological capabilities. Automotive and transportation technology has shot forward with heavy government aid for new non-oil and clean technology and fuel sources which now all Everetti vehicle manufacturers produces gas-electric hybrid, HES, fusion cell, electric, biofuel, solar and hydro-cell fueled motor vehicles. Large portions of public transit utilize clean energy buses and taxi services. Several major airline manufacturers including Boeing produce fusion-cell passenger jets in addition to standard jet fuel air liners. Most Everetti airline companies have traded in or re-fitted their fleets with alternate fuel aircraft, which provides massive savings in fueling costs, flight costs and enhanced security and safety during flight. Train and rail based transit has undergone significant modernization with two separate clean and efficient energy projects for rail transportation. Magnetic Levitation technology is being exploited for a national high speed Maglev line, which is expected for completion by the early 2020's. Other high speed rail projects include both Japanese style bullet trains and AmTrak Acela high speed systems for regional transit. In addition to civilian transportation, the military has upgraded to these alternate fuel systems for military aircraft, ground vehicles and naval vessels. Defense technology is one of Everett's primary and notable expertises. As an alternative to advanced offensive capabilities, the government has created varied arrays of defensive power, to both resist and actual attack on the homeland while also deterring enemies from even attempting an attack. Anti-ballistic missile technology was and still is a defense priority. The Union of Everett has developed an advanced and sophisticated anti-ballistic missile defense made up of powerful laser systems both space and ground based, called the SDI or Strategic Defense Initiative. Ground based plasma laser turrets are functional as a regional defense against both failed space based interception and against aircraft that could be carrying weapons of mass destruction. In orbit of the Earth, the military controls the PDS Grid, the Planetary Defense System, which is a space based constellation of laser attack satellites, capable of targeting and shooting down a ballistic missile. Other defense systems utilize plasma laser technology including on board advanced air superiority fighter aircraft and Mobile SDI systems on ground vehicles or aboard naval vessels. Advanced defense is also focused on future warfare technological power including defense from electromagnetic pulse attacks and cyber warfare. A large majority of Union of Everett military vehicles, facilities and systems are fully shielded from EMP attack. A large portion of these include the Navy's ships and the Air Force's military aircraft. Newer produce ground vehicles manufactured since 2009 are protected from EMP attack and various important ground vehicles have been retrofitted with EMP defense. The military and often law enforcement use automated droid technology to provide significant support in combat or law enforcement situations. Universally usable technologies include artificial gravity environments for manned space exploration missions and is most often utilized by NASA. Space capable manned military aircraft also have the ability to create an artificial gravitational pull of .5 G, about 50% less gravity than on Earth. Aboard space stations, Everetti artificial gravity can sustain 1 G pull, equal to the Earth's gravity on the surface. Anti-Gravity-like technologies also exist and is used in droid and military aircraft systems. Using electromagnetism tuned to the Earth's natural magnetic fields, anti-gravity systems in aircraft and droids can allow VTOL abilities in aircraft and hovering capability and non-wing lift flight in droids. Anti-gravity systems, called EMag-Drives, are also used in heavy duty construction droid and drone systems and current development is explored for future aerial forms of transit. NASA spacecraft are often EMag capable. Energy utilities provide nearly 80% of future technologies. 65% of power sources in the nation use Nuclear-Fusion power plants, supported by another 15% of power from ongoing development of clean coal technology. Communications is a vital system in the Union of Everett. With a population of over 250 million and an estimated 90% of those over the age of 10 using communications technology, the ability to connect with the world is vital. The Union of Everett Department of Communications & Internet Services has worked to establish nationwide broadband and fiber optic internet accessibility for internet speeds of no less than 10 mbps and maximums of 100 mbps or higher in some areas. Wireless internet capability is a major necessity and often in urban areas, public Wifi is available. To protect the security of the internet and communications, the Department of Communications & Internet Services regulates a federal law enforcement agency, the Cyber Terrorism Task Force (CTTF) which has access to the latest in modern and future military internet systems and security. CTTF developers often pay and work closely with expert hackers and hacker organizations to develop some of the most advanced internet security systems produced. Various military controlled networks exist which run on difference computer language encoding, making hacking and cyber attacks against vital internet infrastructure near impossible. Systems such as military and federal communications, national social security records, military databases, finances and economic centers, air traffic control, power and water utilities, satellites, radar, sonar, droid control and command, defenses, among other systems are controlled on this separate and advanced computer code, known as GlyphiX, on servers referred to as "Military Internet". "Civilian Internet" is secured by the latest in normal computer languages technologies, enforced by CTTF operations to protect civilian systems from cyber attacks. While unable to prevent all cyber attacks, many vital civilian systems are fairly well defending from the majority of hack assaults including attacks against public stock markets, federal public website domains, hospital and medical records, varied public utilities, social media websites and notable major internet priorities such as Google, Bing, Yahoo and Microsoft domains. The government is capable of disconnecting the Union of Everett's civilian internet from the rest of the world in the event of a global cyber attack, which military analysts predict would be a major warfare weapon of enemy militaries in the future. Military The Union of Everett Armed Forces is the military and defense branch of Everetti government, overseen by the Department of Defense. The military is divided among three major military branches, the Ground Forces, the Navy and the Air Forces. The Everetti Ground Forces is further divided into service branches known as the Marine Corps, the Militant Forces, the Planetary Security Forces, the Automated Forces and the Homeland Defense System. The Marine Corps of the Ground Forces consists of about two million servicemen and women, the largest of Everett's official military forces. The Militant Forces is Everett's special operations division, with formerly made up the US Navy SEALs, Army Rangers and 101st Airborne special operations wing of the Air Force, now consisting of 22,000 trained special forces soldiers, also know as agents. The Planetary Security Forces are an elite special operations force of soldiers that handles deeper black operations missions than the typical Militant Forces type of mission. 650 trained agents exist in the Everetti PSF. The Homeland Defense System is a civil defense branch of the Ground Forces and the largest troop count within the military, while not officially designated as military soldiers. The HDS consists of a civilian force of volunteer Civil Defense forces who have registered themselves to defend and protect the Union of Everett during crisis within the territories of the nation and may not be forced into offensive operations outside of Everetti territory. HDS soldiers are trained by the military and during crisis, may be activated by the President who take authority from local law enforcement and local military facility command. In 2010, the Union of Everett recorded a number of 37,200,122 HDS registered personnel. The HDS authority may be activated in times outside of war, such as during natural disaster and has been activated as such during the Hurricane Katrina disaster, the Aryan Civil War in Tennessee and during several other notable natural disasters. The Navy consists of 390,000 Naval personnel and 283 vessels and is Everett's military force among the seas. The Navy has a large variety of vessels and is among the strongest Naval forces in the world, consisting of aircraft carriers, destroyers, frigates, corvettes, submarines including SSBN WMD carrying subs, battleships and a force of Coast Guard fleets. The Navy is one of the few nations that still utilizes battleships, which were authorized by the President to be built in 2007 to complement ground forces as a heavy fire support vessel. The Everetti Navy also consists of four hospital ships, two of which are newly designed and built and continues to build another two ships for international disaster relief organizations. The Everetti Coast Guard is one of the most advanced, controlling an automated detection system to defend Everetti waters from invasion by detecting the entrance of Everetti water by unauthorized ships, allowing for a quick response by the Navy. The Air Force consists of 435,000 personnel and over 8,000 combat aircraft and is one of the most powerful in the world. The Air Force utilizes some of the most advanced systems and aircraft including superiority fighters such as the SF-22 Raptor and SF-09 Predator, the B-2 Spirit stealth bomber and the F-35 Lightning II. The Air Force also retains primary command of Everett's fusion weapons arsenal, which can be used to deploy weapons of mass destruction when necessary, consisting of over 5,000 fusion warheads and a complemented force of 25,000 low end non-WMD support fusion weapons, known as General-Use Fusion Weapons (GFW). The UEAF also retains primary control of Everett's state of the art Strategic Defense Initiative system (SDI) and the Planetary Defense System (PDS), which has the ability to shoot down ICBMs and weapons of mass destruction anywhere in the world, to prevent nuclear war and defend Everett and its allies from WMD attack. Everett also possesses electromagnetic weapons which can be utilized in place of WMD's to disable enemy forces. Foreign Relations See: Foreign Relations of Everett and Diplomacy Chart of Everett The Union of Everett maintains official relations with 148 nations through embassies and consulates. The country maintains official embassy or consulate presence in 128 of these countries and smaller diplomatic centers in another 20. Everett is a member of a variety of major global organizations including the United Nations, maintaining a permanent position in the Security Council, NATO, OECD, CARICOM, the Security Alliance, the Organization of American States (OAS), SICOFAA, INTERPOL, the International Criminal Court (ICC), the World Trade Organization (WTO) and the G-20. Through several of these organizations and military alliances, the Union of Everett maintains varied close allied relations with 24 nations. The closest of Everett's allies include Israel, Iraqistan, India, the Taiwanese Republic of China government and the Russian Federation. Unofficial close allies include 4chanistan, who has played close cyber warfare roles alongside Union of Everett military operations. The Union of Everett is home to the headquarters of the United Nations building in New York City, New York and major administrative centers for several alliances and organizations including NATO and the Security Alliance. Everett maintains an important and vital role in geopolitical order, maintaining several disaster relief centers for NATO DRA operations in North and South America as well as the Middle East and is one of a few nations that possess large size hospital naval vessels for providing medical assistance globally. Everett's major and leading roles in space exploration have also led to developments in defense and prevention of space based threats such as cosmic impacts with Earth. The Union of Everett uses its role in the United Nations Security Council to launch sanctions and or operations to assist various nations. Everett has been involved in several indirect operations to assist citizens overthrow violent regimes including in Iran, Iraq, Somalia, Sudan, Congo, Syria, Lebanon, Libya and Gaza Strip. See Also Category:Nations Category:Countries Category:Union of Everett